Namo Hikari
Namo Hikari is one of the princesses of Homuwarudo, she is very athletic not as flexible as her sister however, Namo became the way she is because of Onim, Namo wanted to be just like him. Personality and Appearance Namo is similar too Reiko in some ways but very different in other ways, Namo is usually calm but can be easily angered, Namo is very protective of Reiko and Sato, Namo isn't cold but protective, Namo usually gets into fights with Pro but tries to hide it from Reiko in order to be a good sister. Her Aura changed from Cherry Red to Light Blue Reiko has parted hair similar to Onim's but longer, Namo's main costume has armor over her chest with the main Homuwarudo symbol, short shorts legings, a bandage with blood, ble and gray boots, mint green and violet bands on her arm. Early life When Namo was born, Homuwarudo was in crisis this caused Namo to not get much attention from anyone the only people who could take care of her was Kaikal and Naka, because of this Reiko would look at Onim as a fatherly type because he used to always help her. When Reiko was born Homuwarudo was peaceful again. However Naka died many believed that Reiko's soul is Naka's, Kaikal was considered to be Reiko's father to Reiko. Namo and Reiko would look out for each other, they even gave out flowers everyday. Pre Adult years Namo began to stop talking to Reiko due to guilt she felt she was overprotective and that she wasn't letting Reiko doing would live. But the moment Reiko wasn't protected by Namo or Kaikal, Reiko was taken away, Namo was devastated, Namo tried to commit suicide by putting herself infront of Kogeki who was stabbing a dummy, Kogeki pulled his sword away and talked to Namo about Reiko. A week after depression Reiko returned home with Onim, Namo was overjoyed to see her sister again. Namo would usually hang out with her friends and do some sparring with them. Adult years Years have passed Namo's friends were murdered, Namo is spending her time with Reiko. Namo usually takes on help requests to save those in need. Namo also enjoyed going into the city. A man named Pro came to the castle because she had a darkness in his body, Namo met with Onim for the second time and told him everything, she was introduced to his son Sato who's first impression was right. Namo was also introduced to Ellono, Namo simply saw her as Reiko as a child, when Pro woke up from his darkness, she noticed Sato was crying, Namo chased him to a secret room, Namo was surprised to have Sato reveal all of his emotions to Namo, Sato was jealous of his brother that he always gets what he needs and the attention always. Namo grew close to Sato. when they went back Pro never told Sato that he missed him, Pro just punched him, Namo punched Pro back and gave him a dirty look. Namo began to hate Pro, she got into a fight with him when Pro was chasing Sato to slash him with his sword Kogeki held a party but Namo needed to get some items from the city with Asuka and Mika. When Namo got back she noticed bodies were on the floor and that Pro Sato and Ellono were standing in pain, when she saw footprints going to a abandoned castle, she tried to get everyone to follow, Pro only said he didn't care about Reiko and to let her die. Namo was heartbroken to hear this, Kogeki heard this and gave Namo special powers to kill Pro. Namo was going to kill him but decided not to by thinking of Ellono and Sato Category:Characters Category:96Nathan96's creations